My Life
by hisforever
Summary: Edward Elric tells of his life with the Flame Alchemist. Rated M for lemonyness! Yaoi, EdxRoy. One shot.


**My Life**

**Young Edward Elric tells his story of his life with the Flame Alchemist. Yaoi! EdxRoy. Rated M for some lemonyness. One shot. All flames will be used to light the fire for my hotdog roast! Enjoy:)**

**by hisforever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. I only own the plot of this fanfic.**

_I never knew how much he'd change me. I always was an independent person. I never wanted anyone. I would say I never needed anyone, but that's a lie. I did need someone. I just didn't see it yet. But I remember when I first met him. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. The first time I met him, I was in his office. All in just a few weeks, I had lost my mother, my arm, and my leg. My arm and leg were replaced by auto-mail. But my mother, god rest her soul, lies six feet under in a mahogany casket. My brother had lost his body and his soul was bound to metal armor._

_When my mother died I was determined to bring her back. I tried the impossible, the unmentionable. Human Transmutation. Bringing the dead back to life, with the use of alchemy. The results ended horribly. Her disfigured body still haunts my mind. I frequently visit her grave. I talk to her, and I sometimes hear her voice in the wind. Too bad my brother doesn't remember her. It took away his memories when he got his body back._

_This was somewhat why I was in his office. I wanted to be a State Alchemist. I never knew I'd fall in love with him. But I knew by becoming a State Alchemist, I would gain access to some of the greatest knowledge of books and things that others in the military knew. I was one of the youngest alchemists.I was one of the greats, but of course, someone always comes by to steal your glory. But I won't get into that, this is not that story._

_You see, there's this thing called a Philosopher's Stone. It is used to boost an alchemist's power. A Philosopher's Stone is very powerful. With this, I would be able to at least gain back my limbs. My brother would gain back his body. I wanted to become an alchemist, to get to the Philosopher's Stone.Find its secrets. But I did find out how to make one. When I found out that you had to use human lives, I couldn't do it, and I looked for another way._

_So, I was in his office and he spoke to me like a Colonel would.  
"Edward Elric is it?" he asked me.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Aren't you a little short to be, wait, how old are you again?" he asked. I became flustered, I hate it when people call me short! Well, now that I'm a little taller, I'm okay with it. But back then it was a big no-no._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULDN'T SPOT IN A CROWD OF MIDGITS? Oh and I'm 15, what does it matter?" I screamed. I laugh back at the moment. The look on his face was priceless. It looked as if no one had ever talked to him like that._

_"Really? So why do you want to become a state alchemist?" Roy asked me. I remember my tension. __"It really isn't your business Colonel Mustang." I told him. It really wasn't. I had told the Fhurer King Bradley why. Like it was any of his business either. But to find the stone, it would be easier this way._

_I remember taking the State Alchemist exam and I remember being really nervous to see if I had made it or not. I also remember when I first found out that I did make it in the military and became a State Alchemist I was ecstatic. My brother congratulated me a million times. It was annoying after a while._

_I quickly found out that being a dog for the military wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. The damn paperwork. The stupid missions. And one person made it all hell. Only to find out that he liked me was worse, at the time, because I was confused. I didn't know if I loved him or not. I didn't know if I was gay or not. I didn't even know that HE was gay. It was weird, because there were girls always around him. He was thought to be a womanizer. I remember back to a conversation that he and I had when I found out that he was gay. I was arguing with him about something stupid. I don't even remember what it was now..._

**Flashback**

_"Roy! If you don't do your paperwork I'll tell Hawkeye!" I screamed. It was late at night, and we were stuck in his office, doing the damned paperwork, AGAIN! I hate paperwork just about as much as he does._

_"Fullmetal, you wouldn't go off and do something like that." he said to me, casually. I stood up and headed to the door. "Oh yeah? Try me!" I said, turning the doorknob._

_"Edward, wait." he said. I stopped dead in my tracks. He never called me Edward. NEVER!_

_"Uh, yeah?" I said turning around._

_"There's just been a lot on my mind lately. I've just been confused here lately. It's weird I'm sorry." he said. Whoa! He's sorry? Confused? This confused me._

_"Um, you wanna talk about it?" I asked._

_"I guess. You have to promise not to tell anyone." he said. Oh my goodness, it's like fourth grade all over again. Keeping secrets and shit. Erg!_

_"Uh, sure." I said, sitting down._

_"I'm gay." he said. I didn't know what to say. This opened up all new opporotunities for me!_

_"Really sir? There are always tons of girls hanging around you. And what about the whole mini skirt thing?" I said._

_"That was Havoc's idea. Not mine. And it doesn't mean that I want all the women hanging on me. And there's another thing." he said. I was kind of excited, knowing now that I had a least some sort of shot with him._

_"What?" I asked._

_"I think I love you." he said. Hold up! Did he just say he loved me? There was a silence. You know one of those weird you-don't-know-what-to-say silences? Yeah, one of those._

**End of Flashback**

_It was a funny moment. We wound up in his room after that. I confessed my love for him and we became a couple. The missions still came and things changed. Although they didn't change between Roy and I. In fact, months later, he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. Or I wouldn't be standing in this room right now, looking at myself in the mirror, making sure this damn tie was right. Er! How I hated to get dressed up! That's why I asked Roy if we could just elope. It would be ten times easier. Plus I wouldn't have to get all dressed up. He ensured me afterwards that even if we did elope he would still make me wear a tux. ER!_

_"Edward? It's time." came a voice from the other side of the door._

_"I'll be out in a second, Winry!" I yelled from the other side of the door. Who knew she and Riza would end up together? She came into the room. "Are you still having trouble with that tie. Give it here Ed. Let me help you." she said. "I can get it myself!" I said back. "Oh hush, Ed and just let me help you. See. There. All better." she said. I looked at myself in the mirror again. Whilst we were arguing she had fixed my tie. Dang it! Women! See this is one of the reasons why I'm gay. Winry brought me out of my rant in my mind with a "He's waiting Edward. Come on." "Thanks Winry." I said, shutting the door._

_The wedding was all a blur. Roy and I stood up there, staring at each other. Whispering a conversation, while we were getting married. It was funny. Only thing I remember really is the vows and Roy placing his tender lips on mine. Someone cleared their throat and brought us back to reality. We walked down the aisle together and got into the limo._

_While in the limo, on the way to our reception, I got some alone time with Roy that I had wanted for a while. We sat there making out, not a word the whole ride was said. We felt the car stop. Thank god for tinted windows, I thought. Roy smiled at me as I fixed my hair._

_"Oh stop. You're the one that made it messy in the first place." I said, finally getting it to look right._

_"I'll make it messier tonight. Why don't we just skip the reception? They won't miss us." he said. "Oh Roy, you know they will. An hour is all I'm asking." I said. "I'll be timing it." he said, making me laugh._

_"What took you guys so long?" Riza asked as we entered the reception hall. "Nevermind, I don't wanna know." she said. I then noticed my hair was still a little messy. Roy and I laughed as Riza walked away. We sat down and of course Hughes stood up to give the best man's speech. By the end, Roy and I were embarrassed. We voted that Maes had had too much to drink. Gracia took him home as we bid our farewells. Roy and I danced together and then he whispered something in my ear._

_"Times up, Edward." he said. I looked down at my watch. Indeed time was up. We had been there an hour already._

_"Well, everyone, thanks so much for being here, but I'm sad to say that it's time for us to make our departure!" Roy said, holding up a glass of champagne, his other arm around my waist. There was a crowd 'Aww' and we smiled as we made our way out of the reception hall. Saying our good-byes to everyone that had came. "Don't be too hard on him, Edward." Winry said to me, winking. I laughed and blushed. As soon as Roy and I knew that the reception hall doors had closed, we raced each other to the elevator. We had the penthouse. Roy pushed the button and then smirked at me. I smirked back and we started making out. Right there in the elevator. Lucky for us no one else used the elevator then. We made it to the penthouse._

_Roy picked me up after he opened the door, he closed the door with his foot and he set me on the bed. We had both decided since we started dating that we were going to wait until our wedding night after that little encounter in his office. I was anticipating this as much as he was._

_I kicked off my shoes and took off my tie as he fumbled with the buttons on my shirt. Finally he just ripped it. His hands on my chest felt like soft velvet and a moan escaped my mouth every time he brought his hand to my nipple. He kissed me, hard on the lips, bringing his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue greeted mine as they fought for dominance. His ended up winning and I just sat back and let him explore my mouth._

_He brought his hand down my chest and started to unbutton my pants. He pulled him off of me as well as my boxers. "Gorgeous" he said, staring at my body. "You're not so bad yourself." I said, staring at his. His lips once more encased mine as he stroked me. "Oh Roy." I moaned out. I could feel my orgasm build up. He continued until I moaned out his name as I cummed. I laid on my stomach, spent. "It's not over yet." I heard him say as he kissed my neck. "Continue, please." I said, desperate to feel the pleasure that he gave me. He smirked from the satisfaction of being the dominant one. He entered me from behind as a sharp pain shot up my back. I cried out in pain and he comforted me. "It's okay, love." he said. "Tell me when to continue." "Continue, please." I said as he started thrusting me. It was so pleasurable. "Faster!" I yelled out in pleasure. "Say my name love!" he called out to me. "Oh Roy!" I screamed. "Again!" he moaned, as he quickened his pace. I could tell he was about to go over the edge. "Roy!" I screamed in pleasure again. "Oh god! Ed!" He screamed, spilling hot come into me as he collapsed. He removed himself from me and took my tired body in his arms. "Edward I love you so much." "I love you more, Roy." I said, slowly falling asleep to his heart beat before he could protest._

_We were married. Together. To each other. Finally. We spent our lives together, still dogs of the military, until we both got out. Roy worked a coffee shop down at Ninth Street. Me? A stay-at-home dad raising two kids along with my Roy. We could never ask for a better life together._

_My brother finally met someone on the east side of town. A cute little blonde girl. They were soon married. This was after my brother got his body back. They are expecting their first child. _

_Winry and Riza are now living at the Rockbell house. Poor Pinako passed away about a month ago. They have an adopted child and another pending. _

_Maes and Gracia are pregnant with their second child and Elysia couldn't be happier for her parents. They just found out the it is going to be a boy. We all have barbeques every so often to stay in touch. I couldn't ask for a better change in life._

_A/N: Hey guys and girls! I hoped you liked it! It was my first fanfic. The plot bunnies and things kept nipping at my heels to get this out. Again, all flames will be used to light the fire for a hotdog roast! Yummy! Constructive critism is accepted appreciatively! Thank you for reading my fic!_

_hisforever_


End file.
